phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/November 2010
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in November 2010 are archived here. for November 2010 Selected quotation Support # An epic line from ferb. Just plain awesome. Hayaku14 09:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # I gotta support it! It's the first time Ferb says Phineas's name! — Really Big Hat 09:52, October 3, 2010 # Ditto. — 18:18, October 3, 2010 # Very very very very very very very very very GOOD! Just like Hayaku says, awesome, because it's an epic line from Ferb. This absolutely gotta win. — Phineas18 11:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # I love this line! not only is it the first time he calls him by name, he also says phineas' line! — Miss.flynn25 11:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) #I LOVE THIS LINE BEST EVAR!!!!!!! Its the first time that he has said Phineas and plus the line (wow that sounds a lot like 5) This line has to win!! — MrsFerbFletcher 01:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) #If I didn't notice FERB said it I would have oppossed... but I saw that it was THIS quote, so I MUST support!:D - Pridak00 | Go to this Blog please!!! 03:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) #Yes. Just...yes. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 09:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) # The answer: Yes,yes you do! - 17:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # Awesomeness... quote-onified...? Whatever! Good! - Fireside Girl 20:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # Isnt it amazing how you can enjoy just one line so much! — 19:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # You knew it was coming sometime. — Penguinwizkid 21:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # This one has my vote. OldRocco 21:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # This quote maybe not funny but quote not means fun and I think this quote is really nice and I love it:D — Menta407 10:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) — Go Go Fletcher!!! (Second vote by this user has been removed. RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC)) # EPIC!!!! This line is awesome! Phinbella4ever 04:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) # I had an Irving moment the first time I heard that! "EEEEEEE! You said the words!" - 22:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) # I 100% agree with Phinbella4ever!!!! This is like the most memorable quote after the GET ON THE TRIKE!!! quote! - Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 05:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) # I was jumping up and down squealing in front of the tv when I heard him say those words! Then I was having an attack of a mix of crying of excitment and giggling. ^^ I'm such a nerd, but it was way awesome to hear Ferb say Phineas for once! hey, at least I'm honest. Maybe crazy, but ya know - in some way, we all are. :) - ILovePhineasAndFerb 06:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) # If you love Ferb you should think this is the best Ferb quote ever because ---Ferb Rocks Anywhere Anytime!--- 07:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) -- (Multiple votes by this user have been consolidated into a single vote. RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC)) # Best line from the show. - 14:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) # YAAAAAAAAAY! I love this quote! Is the best line ever. - Iloveferb22 14:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) # this is genius. Allabum123 14:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) # I'm in. - 23:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Too common and UNfunny, and it has probably already beern nominated! Vote for the FUNNY stuff. 22:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # It really isn't that funny, just because Ferb said the line. - 16:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) —— Several votes cast at the same time by this user have been consolidated into one vote. RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) # It really isnt any big deal. So Ferb said what someone else normally says. Big deal!!! 09:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) # Why is this supposed to be so funny? - Ferb The Brit 09:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments # What happened to the rest of my votes? One minute there are 8 votes, the next, POOF. -RexTheRobin 09:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ## Yeah, what did happen with that? light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 21:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ## The votes were deleted by an anonymous user. I have restored them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) # Which episode is this from? - 19:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ## This one's from "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". --light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 07:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) # I bet everyone had an Irving moment when they heard this. Hahahhaha. And also the get on the trike quote. gotta love them both. - Hayaku14 02:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) #REMEMBER YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE! - Eduardog3000 04:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ## We only double-voted because someone deleted all the votes, then they were later restored after we had voted again. And if you're that adamant about it, try deleting all the double votes, rather than just mine. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 04:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ## I am currently going through all votes cast during the month to make sure that none have been removed or altered, and any remaining re-votes will be removed once the original vote is confirmed as restored. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) # Dont know why your all getting worked up over it. - Ferb The Brit 13:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) -- (regarding the opposing votes) Result : 23 support, 4 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # good quote. It's better then the rest... Maplestrip 17:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Phinatic: This doesn't even make any sense! Hilarious for that reason. 20:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # I do like this quote. Iloveferb34 12:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) # This one is complete nonsense and thats what makes it brilliant! - 20:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) # This quote is epic and makes no sense whatsoever!!!! -Sakura Clow 19:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) # How are they suppost to be scores? Epic because of that.Ferb The Brit 13:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # Good quote it makes no sense which makes it great!! — MrsFerbFletcher 02:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Result : 6 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # This is one of my favorite quotes in the whole series! Luv it! - SemiAquaticEggLayinMammalOfAction 20:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) # WOW yea i know some people dont understand this, but it is sooooooooooooooo funny for some random reason. OMG my brother will NOT stop repeating it and if u r reading this right now brother i NEED YOU TO STOP! haha this was funny. - 01:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) #My best friend and I laughed our butts off when we first heard this quote! I'm totally voting for this! - redsox1099 19:35, October 11, 2010 Oppose # This is very recent and much better seen on TV. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Haha great quote (all of them are) I love that it has the singers in the backround like GLORRF!! i do that to my friends and they are like *FACEPALM* — MrsFerbFletcher 02:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) # Which epsiode? - 15:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) # It's from "Nerds of a Feather". --light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 07:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Result : 3 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Very funny. — Gurgy 03:31, October 3, 2010 # For some strange reason I find this one hilarious. - 19:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) # It's good. I don't like it as much as some of the other ones, but I think it is perfectly great for November. - Pizzahut101 02:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Sorry but this quote doesnt make sense to me..... it was kinda funny but not memorable... — MrsFerbFletcher 02:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments # That acutally won't air in my county until next week, so im gonna keep it on comment until then. — Really Big Hat 09:50, October 3, 2010 # What is this from? — 18:18, October 3, 2010 # I'm nominating it because I think it's perfect for November. # I don't think this is the best quote, but I understand the reasoning. — 20:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Result : 3 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Funny! Ha ha ha! - Vtypoon 12:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Not too funny, kinda sad, not at all epic. - Sakura Clow 19:13, October 6, 2010 Comments # HAHAH WIZARD OF OZ QUOTE GREATNESS RIGHT THERE!!! — MrsFerbFletcher 02:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Every time I see this I burst out laughing! And this isn't a biased vote! — We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 14:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # One of the best quotes by far. I replayed the credits from It's About Time on my DVD just for this. Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Okay well I already voted but I love this one! My brother and I sing this and annoy my step mother soooooo much!! It makes me laugh sooo much! — MrsFerbFletcher 02:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) # Too funny. Got stuck in my head for weeks. - Sakura Clow 19:15, October 6, 2010 # Pure genius! How do they come up with this stuff!!! - SemiAquaticEggLayinMammalOfAction 20:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) # I said this over and over again during a school test, and everyone BURST out laughing! You have my vote! — SMILEYCAMEY 23:26, October 6, 2010 # Now that's just SO FUNNY!!!!!! Ferbnessagirl1019 00:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # Its so random---Its so great!!! — 20:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # I can never figure out why, but this quoute is pure genius. I recalls the scene and makes you laugh at the mere mention of this line. — Penguinwizkid 21:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # Ahhh...this is real quoting. Funny and repetive, and popular. 22:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) — The Klimpaloon who knows our user Fossils, Da Da Da is named after this phrase! # There are lots of good quotes, but this is one of the best. Laugh every time I hear it. — 18:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) # LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!! - Slasher123 09:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) # This is the best quote ever! - 20:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) # Epic. Win. ~Ferbtastic~ 23:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) # FOSSILS,DA DA DA! - - Nemesis1233 05:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) -- (Votes cast under other accounts by this user have been removed. RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC)) # Fossils, Da Da Da! Boop. Fossils, Da Da Da! Boop.--Eduardog3000 18:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) # Help me! I can't stop laughing. - Vtypoon 12:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) # YAY!!!!!!!! - Aweardarfa 13:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) # SO simple and funny!!! - Peepoo 04:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) # So funny! You've got my vote! - 23:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) # Hilarious moment. LOL! I laughed when I saw it. Perrytheplatypusaddict 00:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) # EPICNESS!!!! TOO AWESOME. - Chrisfan4ever 17:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Since when has there been any entertainment value to this quote whatsoever? — 19:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # This is really really NOT 'FUNNY and by '''NOT '''FUNNY I mean completely NOT FUNNY!!! Really kids (and teens of course) don't you have any sense of humor!This is not a quote this is a simple monolog from "It's About Time!" Okay I have respect to FosilsDaDaDa the user because it's funny for an user name and I like it, but for a monthly quote believe me this is so '''NOT '''FUNNY! Menta407 10:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) # Really what is this is that a quote c'mon this is the worst quote from this epsiode so why did you put it? --Ferb Rocks Anywhere Anytime!-- 07:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments # It's a joke. Otherwise they wouldn't have included it. Jokes have entertainment value. — Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 19:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Result : ''22 support, 3 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support #Best. Quote. Ever. -'''MooMoo {talk} 23:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) #Love it when they put stuff like this in Disney shows for the "big kids"!! - SemiAquaticEggLayinMammalOfAction 20:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) #XD This always makes me laugh - Team Doofenshmirtz 02:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) #I feel the same as 2. - 10:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) # I'm also the same as 2.Ferb The Brit 13:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments #Okay so I feel like commenting on all of them but!! This one cracks me up you would never imagine that PNF would put a quote like this but boy is it a classic!! — MrsFerbFletcher 02:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Result : 5 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # This gets me every time. — Penguinwizkid 21:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # LOL--Eduardog3000 18:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # What episode is this from? - 20:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ## Fireside Girl Jamboree. - Timdevries 06:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Result : 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # So funny! :P Made me ROFLMAOWFOW! ~ 15:43, October 11, 2010 # Haven't laughed that much on P&F recently! That deserves to be a MQ! --Shego123 20:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) # Now this is just HILARIOUS!!!! - RexTheRobin 02:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) # Very nice! =D Timdevries 06:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) # Best quote on whole Phineas and Ferb. - 02:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) # "I think my echo is broken, I really do." I laughed so hard when I first heard the quote. Firesideboy 03:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) # I love this one it never gets old!!! So original Dan or Swampy or who ever gave you guys that idea! - Marty081666 02:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) # This one definitely has my vote! There's no funny like Doof funny! -Mario4812 01:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) # OhMyGosh save the best till last or what this is an excellent quote I say it all the eime and it isS OOOOOO funny. - 15:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) # "Wait ! Did your hear that ? The cookie part ? I think my echo is broken, I really do !" SOOOOO FUNNY !!! - 17:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) #Epic. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 06:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) # Second only to GET ON THE TRIKE!! - Ferb The Brit 13:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) #BEST QUOTE EVER - 20:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) # :-) ROFL!!!!! - Cogitoergosum 04:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) #Even I just read it, I still can't stop laughing. - Vtypoon 12:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) #This is the most Doof-ified, funny moments of the series. I just luv it. Keep Moving Forward - 'Cause I believe we can and that's the measure of a man... 21:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) #...awesome... Pizzahut101 02:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) # Love it! I have all the pins! So what? - bigpboy 00:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) # dude I LOVED IT - Plee256 00:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # When it first aired, I laughed so much when I heard it and I would annoy classmates with it. Now it's just overused. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments # What episode is this from? - 20:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ## We Call It Maze - Phineas and ferb fan 1 01:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) # Buford: But I never got my metaphorical cheese! Cheese! Cheese! Wombat! Cheese! :) - IsabellaRose412 14:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Result : 19 support, 1 oppose => not featured